Asse
by Haruhi Lawiet
Summary: Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello. Fue, sin embargo, un momento que por muchas razones, conocidas y no, China marcó como inolvidable. Es por eso que no puede parar de reir, ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros, cuando se entera del nombre del grupo enemigo. El tiempo no para de dar vueltas en círculos, sería más divertido si no se sintiera dejado de lado por eso.


Bueno, es hora de un nuevo fic. Por fin he despertado de mi sueño de mil años y la llama de mi alma se ha encendido de nuevo para continuar con la escritura.

Ahora en serio, hace mucho tiempo que no escribo, no tengo excusas.

Les doy las gracias de todo corazón a todos los que comentan o agregan mis historias a favoritos. Cada vez que veo uno de esos mensajes en mi mail me emociono mucho, es lo mejor del mundo. Muchas gracias a todos.

Bueno, ahora al fic. Es mi primer fic de Hetalia, y espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo Germania, China y el Imperio Romano se encontraban acostados en un campo viendo las estrellas.

Era una noche tranquila y sin nubes, lo que era bastante común en esta época del año en la región en el que estaban; había una pequeña brisa de aire refrescante también, y una fogata ardiendo con los restos de unos pescados que el grupo había comido hace unas horas. Era, para ellos, un ambiente agradable, normal. Una noche donde lo más raro era que los tres se encontraran en el mismo sitio. Sin embargo, las tres personas que elevaban su vista recordarían este cielo luego como más estrellado que lo normal, recordarían a la luna más brillante y redonda que lo normal, y al entorno como mucho más nítido y fantástico que lo normal. Así es como las mentes resguardan un valioso recuerdo del olvido.

Se habían encontrado ese día por casualidad. Era muy raro que China fuera a los viajes de comercio, pero su jefe o había ordenado así que allí estaba. Roma se había encontrado con Germania y estaba descargando con su amigo/vecino/enemigo sus frustraciones por la tensión que había en su casa, cuando vio a esa lindura extranjera que recordaba conocer… el reconocimiento fue después, con un sopapo en la cara de por medio.

Al final Roma los terminó arrastrado a este campo. Habían estado charlando, comiendo y discutiendo –era muy difícil convencer a un Roma borracho que no, China no era una chica, y no,- la seda no se fabrica con cabello, ni con ninguna de las cosas que pensaba-, y -¡No Roma, yo TAMPOCO soy una chica, y NO estamos interesados aunque eso no te interese!- y no era como si este escuchase de todos modos. Fue luego de unas tantas horas, cuando el grupo se había relajado mirando las joyas del cielo, llenos y con sonrisas adormecidas en sus rostros, cuando los ojos de Roma que habían estado pensantes se abrieron, y en ellos despertó una chispa de iluminación. Este se levantó abruptamente de su posición.

"Es la palabra perfecta, tengo el nombre perfecto para este momento. ¡Mi grandiosidad los asombrará, hera, hera, hera!" – dijo, riendo más lentamente de lo normal y mirando a sus compañeros como si hubiera dicho la revelación más grande del universo

"Hm, ¿Qué estás murmurando, no te habías dormido ya?" –le respondió el rubio desinteresado, ya acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, pero demasiado cansado como para callarlo.

"hera, hera, Germania, lo tengo, es perfecto, ¡Asse!" –

"¿Qué se supone qué significa eso? ¿Una costumbre suya, aru?"

Las dos naciones miraban a Roma confundidas. Ambas se intercambiaron una mirada de comprendimiento mutuo, la verdad es que Roma les había generado un gran sentimiento de fraternidad entre ellos. Saber que no eres el único cuerdo en el mundo.

"Es una de mis mejores ideas, hasta tú te impresionaste, ¿no? Un gran nombre"

"Tonto, ¿qué quieres nombrar ahora?"

"Eh? Pues… pues esto. Este momento, ¿ustedes no creen que es importante?"-dijo, y las dos naciones cobraron interés; no, no era algo especial ni nada, pero algo en el tono de Roma hizo que esa frase los detuviera. Algo profundo.

"Es que nosotros tres… somos el centro del mundo.-se empezó a explicar- Yo en el Oeste, Germania dominando en el medio, y China en el este, con nuestras fuerzas se dirige el mundo. Y,"- se pausa, bajando la cabeza, y duda como expresarse, por lo que toma su tiempo, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras antes de volver a hablar, meditativo- "si estamos los tres juntos así, es como si los ejes de la tierra se unieran en un punto, y, y el resto girara alrededor, ¿no lo creen?...es…-dijo, y esperó unos segundos para crear ansiedad en el ambiente- como si el eje del mundo, asse, estuviera unido por esta noche"

La declaración flotó en la cabeza de los presentes. Sonaba bien, los oyentes acordaban, y les hizo sonreír. Ese estúpido de Roma podía decir cosas poéticas de vez en cuando, fue el primer pensamiento de China. Germania ya sabía eso, así como sabía que su vecino era mucho más listo de lo que mostraba; por eso mismo no pudo detener la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, le agradaba el hecho de verlo filosofar sobre algún tema distinto de los usuales. Decir algo así sin dudar…era ese tipo de cosas lo que convertían a Roma en un gran Imperio, y también un idiota, pero no era el momento de pensar eso. Una vergüenza desconocida invadió al chino, sin embargo.

"Ser…serás tonto, aru. No puedes decir esas cosas sin pensar, ¿qué haces alineando a naciones distantes? In…incluso aunque nuestra diplomacia va bien, nosotros apenas hablamos y no me conoces para nada, aru" la nación oriental apartó la cabeza abochornada, sus largos cabellos siendo llevados por el viento. Las palabras que el hombre había pronunciado le hicieron sentir una sensación nueva, de pertenencia, y no entendía a que se debía… ¿por qué sus palabras lo habían afectado tanto? "Es imprudente que hagas declaraciones como esa, aru"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué China dice eso?"-dijo Roma genuinamente confundido- "Siempre la hemos pasado bien cuando nos encontramos. China es" – puso sus dedos en el mentón mientras pensaba- "alguien con una excelente cultura, amplio territorio, y por lo que vi bello, Además de ser cordial y alegre, y poder entusiasmarse por pequeñas cosas. Es una gran persona, hera"

Roma no notó el gritillo que sacudió a China luego de decir esas palabras tan naturalmente. Él sólo se rió y volvió a acostar. Podría haberse olvidado del tema allí mismo dándolo por ganado, pero Germania no dejó que eso pasara.

"El problema no radica ahí, tonto. No puedes juzgar el mundo así, no hay ejes ni periferias. El tiempo cambia los flujos del mundo. Además, no llamar una unión entre naciones tan distantes como nosotras tan relajadamente"

"Oh, es eso"- dijo el peolicurvo escuchando al germano, un aire depresivo entrando en su cuerpo-"Ya veo"

Roma se quedó haciendo pucheros y morisquetas, oscureciendo el ambiente y lloriqueando cosas mientras los otros dos trataban de ignorarlo. Eso sólo hizo que los que Roma aumentará el volumen de sus quejas y en la molestia que les producía. Al final, Germania no pudo aguantarlo más.

"Tsk. Cállate y ve las estrellas, tonto. Tampoco es para tanto. La idea no es imposible, tampoco, si es que hablamos de mantener sólo un momento puede hacerse"- dijo el rubio tiesamente, pero que el romano podía decir estaba mezclado con un tono más permisivo, lo que le dio esperanzas.- "China, ¿Quieres hacerlo?"

¿Le había pedido opinión, verdad?, si era sincero, realmente, la idea Sí le había gustado a China, sólo le había parecido que estaba mal que se incluyera, parecía que estuviera demás, pero él, después de lo que dijo el realmente…"

"supongo que no esta tan mal, viéndolo así aru"- un 'realmente quiero hacerlo' era demasiado vergonzoso para decirlo en voz alta

"¡Chicos!" La sonrisa de Roma podría iluminar más que cien soles. ¡Realmente habían aceptado su idea!

"pero en tu idioma suena pésimo"-soltó el bárbaro

"¿Hera?, ¿Pésimo?- era muy difícil que el Imperio Romano reconociera tales palabras sobre su idioma.- ¿De qué hablas?"

"Hm. Tu nombre suena muy suave. Si la palabra es eje, lo mejor sería usar Achse. Causa más efecto"

"¡El efecto no es lo importante Germania, y tu idioma lo hace ver mal!"

"Mentira"

"¡HUM!"

"…ja…"

Empezaron una infantil discusión, y mientras China los observaba la sensación que lo había invadido antes volvía su cuerpo. Era cálido, y le daba ganas de sonreír. Viendo a esos dos jóvenes, y pensando en lo bien que lo había pasado ese día: no se había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo, y era gracias a estos dos, que le permitieron unírseles a ellos a pesar de las diferencias…

… pensando eso el calor no hacia más que expandirse…

Roma reclamaba mientras le tiraba el cabello al otro que lo ignoraba. Germania se sentía molesto, pero no quería darle la satisfacción al romano por lo que se limitó a enviar señales de molestia mientras pedía silenciosa ayuda al oriental. Este le sonrió con complicidad, y el germano le devolvió el gesto.

…_._

…_.._

"_Ah…._

En ese momento China se dio cuenta de algo importante.

"…ja, ja,…"

"Asse","Asse", "Asse"

"Nein, Achse"

"JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA"

Una carcajada aguda sacó a los dos de su disputa.

"¿Hum?, ¿China?"-dijo el moreno- "¿pasa algo?

"Es solo, que…ja….están peleando cómo niños, no, no resolverán el problema así, aru. Se veían muy chistosos."-¡estaba lagrimeando de la risa!-"No se preocupen, aru, ambos nombres son buenos."

Germania bajó la cabeza, abochornado. Recién ahora, con el comentario de China, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Roma se rió de ello como de costumbre.

"Es, es verdad, hera, hera. Peleamos como niños, vergonzoso de verdad, hera, hera, hera"

"Ja" -dijo apenado -"Podemos usar ambos nombres"

…_._

"_Con que es eso…_

…_._

"Así esta mucho mejor, aru. Pero si quieren mi honesta opinión, aun le falta algo, aru"

"¿Hera?"

"¡Elegancia, aru! Y no hay nada más elegante que la profundidad lograda con los años, aru. Sus nombres están bien, pero no superan el ritmo que se genera, al pronunciarlo en mi idioma, aru. Por lo que propongo que el día sea rememorado como Zhóu, aru."

"¡Eso es injusto, China!"

"No lo es, aru. Ustedes no han vivido tanto como yo, aru. Tengo la experiencia de mi lado"

…_._

"_esto, así que así es como se siente…_

…_._

"Si lo es, Asse suena mejor que ese extraño nombre."

"Callen."- dijo Germania, parando la discusión con un tono autoritario – "No hay que seguir con esto. Lo que se quiere resguardar es el recuerdo, por lo que puede ser llamado de varias maneras. Cada uno lo recordará como quiera. Ahora, para que no haya malentendidos se deberán aprender las pronunciaciones y el modo de escritura de las tres maneras; esto será enseñado a la mañana antes de separarnos, cada uno tendrá su turno para enseñar y todos tendrán la misma cantidad de tiempo para hacerlo. ¿Objeciones?"

"Hera, hera, pero Germania, mi nombre suena mejor y yo soy el que más importante de los tres"

"Idiota, esto fue a pedido tuyo, nosotros podríamos habernos negado a hacerlo en cualquier momento, por lo que no tienes derecho a queja."

"Pero"

"Para de una vez, Roma"– insistió el germano con cansancio. Enfocando su vista en el cielo agregó más alegre-"Ve las estrella como antes. Es una hermosa noche"

La cara del moreno se tranquilizó, era verdad que no era algo tan importante. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro rápidamente.

"Okay., Allí voy. Hazme espacio, hera, hera, hera.-dijo acostándose al lado del rubio- Tienes razón, puedo ver muchas constelaciones hoy."

Disfrutaban la oportunidad de descansar bajo el cielo nocturno. Mirar las estrellas juntos, disfrutando como las personas que también eran, era algo maravilloso.

"La luna esta llena también"

"¿Umm? Eso es porque un conejo esta haciendo medicinas en la luna, aru"

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

_Lo que se llama amistad._

…_._

…_._

* * *

OWARI

* * *

**TRADUCCIONES**

Asse: Eje en italiano

Achse: Eje en Alemán

Zhou: Eje en chino

Ja: Si en alemán

Nein: No en alemán

**ACLARACIONES**

Acerca de las visitas de Roma y China: China y Roma eran los dos grandes imperios de esta era antigua. Ambos tenían una gran relación comercial, aunque los viajes eran muy largos, pero siendo la seda tan apreciada en Roma, se hacían viajes de comercio. Igualmente, estos dos estaban muy separados como para luchar o verse, y la mayoría de las cosas que sabían el uno del otro eran de las palabras de los habitantes de las regiones que los separaban, que muchas veces también intervenían en los comercios, por lo que se respetaban como imperios hermanos. Aun así, se dice que romanos han llegado al imperio oriental en barco, que Marco Polo ha estado allí, que unos soldados romanos se perdieron y se asentaron en una ciudad a las afueras del imperio. Y aunque China nunca llego a la capital del imperio occidental, estoy segura de que algunos comerciantes se habrán encontrado en las provincias o en territorio neutral en otro país, ase que estos dos se conocen, y se respetan mutuamente.

Acerca de Germania, el es el principal oponente de Roma que evita su expansión al este, y esa es la razón principal por la que Roma le dice en el fic que domina el espacio intermedio. En la realidad Germania es fuerte, pero hay otras entidades que también lo son y con las que este, y ocasionalmente Roma, luchan. Decirle lo que le dijo es porque Roma lo considera el mejor oponente, es una muestra de respeto

El último comentario de China es el mismo que dice cuando ve las estrellas con Japón, es un dicho Chino sobre la Luna.

* * *

Y aquí esta. Espero lo hayan disfrutados. Lamento la falta de nombres humanos, pero no pensé que coincidía con el fic. Se me ocurrió que esta podía haber sido como la generación anterior de los países del eje de hetalia, y la imagen de China viendo al grupo y recordando sus años de juventud no se me salvia de la cabeza.

Espero les gustara, los estaré viendo en el próximo fic, que esperemos no este tan distanciado como este. Las críticas y comentarios siempre serán bienvenidas.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
